


I like you. A lot

by a_wild_moony



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Basically, Deviates From Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wild_moony/pseuds/a_wild_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, maybe getting Wash drunk was a bad idea.<br/>And yes, maybe it was Tucker’s idea to get Wash drunk, but he didn’t meant this kind of drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you. A lot

 Wash was sitting against Tucker’s bed in the ship to bring them home, bottle in hand. Tucker sat on Wash’s left side, and a few bottles sat next to Tucker, one empty. Tucker could hold his liquor just fine. It was Wash he was more worried about.

Courtesy of saving an entire planet, the ship was stocked with alcohol here and there, if you knew where to find it. There were a few bottles in the cafeteria, and a few in the kitchen. If Tucker wasn’t surprised by the alcohol laying around, he was more surprised when Wash said that he’d never had one in his life. 

At first, Wash had found it disgusting, but Tucker told him to drink more, and eventually, Tucker found drunk Wash a little amusing and much more easy to talk to than the regular Wash, who was strict and to the book. Wash was on his second bottle when he actually started to worry Tucker.

“Hey, Tucker." 

"Hm?”

“Do you think… if I told someone I liked them… they would return those feelings?” Wash asked.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. “Whoa dude. You like someone?” he asked.

Wash laughed drunkenly. “Yeah.” he answered. He looked at Tucker and leaned forward slightly, so Tucker could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Yeah, I do.”

The black soldier swallowed nervously. Wash’s face was way to close to his. Close enough to kiss. “Well, who is it?”

Wash raised a hand and poked it against Tucker’s chest plate. “It’s you, idiot.”

Silence. Tucker opened and closed his mouth. “ _What?_ ”

The ex-freelancer tilted his head to the side. “Didn’t you hear me?” He lifted his finger and poked Tucker’s chest again. “I. Like. You. A lot.” With every word, Wash pressed his finger into Tucker’s chest. “So what do you think?”

“What do _I_  think?” Tucker croaked. Wash winced slightly, and Tucker cleared his throat. “I think you are wasted man.” That would be the explanation. Tucker turned his head away from Wash and stood up. He grabbed Wash by the arm and pulled him up roughly. “Go to sleep, Wash.” Tucker told him.

Wash laid down on Tucker’s bed and tucked an arm underneath his head. Tucker began leaving the room, leaving the lights on in case he woke up. He closed the door and sighed, leaning the back of his head on the door.

Two sides of Tucker fought against each other in his mind. One said that it was Wash, and it was Wash  _drunk_ , and Wash drunk could mean he could say anything, even if there were no feelings behind those words. And then there was the side that whispered that maybe Wash was being truthful, and that maybe he did have feelings for Tucker. Maybe, just maybe.

There’d be no way to tell until Wash woke up.

Since Wash was taking up Tucker’s bed, Tucker started walking to his. He opened the door and collapsed onto Wash’s bed. It smelled like him, Tucker realized. Like soap and detergent and sweat and a sweet smell. Not like candy, but more of a subtle sweet. Like honey. Tucker fell asleep to the smell, and to the image of Wash lying next to him on the same bed.

* * *

 

Tucker opened his eyes as he heard someone open the door. The lights clicked on and he heard a groan. Wash squinted into his room, brow furrowed. "Tucker? What are you doing in my room?” he asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

“You were drunk, and fell asleep in my bed.” Tucker answered. He paused for a moment and asked, “You, uh, remember anything?

Wash frowned for a moment. “Yeah. Did I do anything stupid? I remember when York got drunk after a mission he ended up asking Maine out. It didn’t work, and York ended up being bitterly heartbroken about it, though he got over it the next morning.” Wash was blabbering. Tucker knew it, and Wash knew it, and his cheeks turned redder. “I did do something stupid, didn’t I.”

"Uh, I wouldn’t call it stupid.” Tucker said. He sat up on the bed, and nodded to him. “If your head’s hurting, you might want to turn off the light dude. Hurts less.”

Wash nodded and clicked the lights off. There was darkness, and then Wash’s moving form as he cautiously moved over to the bed. Tucker tensed. He didn’t know if he could handle him being so close.

“So… what did I do?” Wash asked carefully. “Was it bad?”

“Uh, no.” Tucker rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay. Here it goes. You… kinda said that you liked me. A lot." 

Silence. “Oh.” Wash said quietly.

"Dude, it was probably a drunk thing. I mean, you were drunk, so it’s all good. You don’t have to say anything.” Tucker paused. “It was a drunk thing, right?”

Wash didn’t say anything. Tucker could see his shoulders hunched forward, as if he could hide himself in the darkness. “Wash? It was just a drunk thing, right?”

Tucker heard a soft sigh. “My head hurts.” Wash murmured. “Hold on a sec.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Tucker tapped his fingers nervously on the bed. “How long?”

“Just a minute.” A minute passed in the silence. Then, Tucker saw Wash turn his head in the darkness. He felt his eyes stare through him, as if Tucker was made out of glass. The air was thick with tension. “No, Tucker. It wasn’t just a drunk thing.” Wash murmured.

Tucker’s heart thudded rapidly against his chest, and he swallowed. “Oh. Okay. Uh… I’m not good, with, um. Feelings.” Tucker stuttered.

He heard Wash laugh breathlessly. “I’m not either.”

Even in the darkness, Tucker could tell Wash was much closer to him than usual. He felt a hand placed on his neck and did not give any resistance as Wash kissed him.

Tucker had been with many women. He knew how to kiss, he knew how to have sex. But when it came to kissing Agent Washington, he was completely and utterly dumbfounded. His mind froze, and his body was tense, but his heart beat in his ears, loud and rapid.

After a moment of Tucker not kissing him back, Wash leaned back. Tucker could feel his breath on his own lips, and Wash's hand as it dropped from his upper back. Tucker heard the beginnings of an apology on Wash’s lips as he stood, making his way to the door. Then, Tucker stood up and grabbed Agent Washington’s arm, spun him around, and kissed him. _  
_

Tucker felt Wash kiss him back almost immediately, and pressed Wash up against the door of his room. Their lips slid against each other in the darkness, and there was a moment of hands trying to figure out things started and ended. Tucker slid a hand up Wash’s shoulder and then to his neck and into his blonde hair. Wash slid his hands up Tucker’s back, his fingers splayed out wide. Then Tucker felt Wash grip his shirt tightly, as if he needed something tangible to hold onto. As if he could not believe this was real.

They pulled apart when they needed air, foreheads touching, breath mingling in the space between their mouths. One of Wash’s hands slid up to the back of his neck, warm and calloused. It was comforting, and made Tucker pull Wash closer, so their bodies nearly touched, though they did not kiss, yet.

After a while, Wash asked nervously, “So… does this mean you like me then?”

Tucker was silent for a moment. “No.” He felt Wash freeze in his arms, and Tucker tilted his head up and smiled at Wash. “This means I like you _a lot_.”

Wash laughed, his eyes closing in relief. “That’s good.” he whispered. “Really good.”

Tucker grinned. “I’ll show you-”

But Agent Washington kissed him before the words could be said, and Lavernius Tucker gladly let him. 


End file.
